nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Dreadnought
Intro The Republic of Dreadnought is a mountain nation located in Thule. It is a large nation, and the only one known to operate almost entirely underground. The whole country operates as a single monolithic subterranean mega city, split into three main Districts. Memphis, The Vaults, and Yourintown. Pre History Stone age This region of Thule has been inhabited since the stone age, where we find the first evidence of nomadic hunter gatherers. We know by recovered tools that they where a clovis culture, and by trash heaps we can determine there diet was mostly plant based. This was thought to contribute to the small stature of those who are termed 'Dwarfs.' Do to the harsh climate of Thule, these proto dwarfs lived in caves, and in underground burrows. It is believed that the arrival of the Second Ice age forced these proto dwarfs further underground. In the deep tunnels they built for dwellings, they became even smaller over the subsequent generations. These societies were largely small groups, consisting of three or four families at most. However, as we see by the discovery of glacially preserved dwellings, these groups gradually grew in size as bands met and merged. We also see the beginnings of Dwarfish religion. The religion appeared to have been animistic, with heavy reliance on animal cults, and fetish items. There is also significant evidence for ritual drug use. We start seeing in these fetish items and rituals, a great number of spiritual archetypes, such as personifications of the sky, the sea, the earth, and fertility. Neolithic age The Thulian proto dwarfs were late comers to agriculture, as the harsh climate and subterranean conditions limited its practicality. However, we see that the domestication of cereals and potato's began in the foothills, and gradually spread into the mountains as more advanced farming techniques were discovered. With the rise of agriculture, came the advent of a new phenomenon, the fortified village. Such villages were numerous, and independent of one another. Each had its own 'Chieftain' or hereditary leader. We see the advent of basic technology, such as wooden palisades, and stone thatched houses. Most of these villages were underground, often located near a water source, such as a spring, or underground lake. The largest settlement, known as 'Dig sight Y' Is thought to have been home to over four hundred people. We also see evidence for organized religion. The first temples were simple stone structures, generally with a fire pit in the center, and a carved figurine at one end. We see the animistic spirits begin to blend into distanced proto gods. In the foothills, we see a female entity worshiped commonly, generally believed to be a fertility goddess. Near the summits, we see the worship of a sky god, and in the heart, we see a number of Chronic deities begin to take form. History Copper Age With the advent of copper, Dwarfs began to expand there villages out wards, and began to carve the first tunnels. We also see the advent of the first proto city in what is now Memphis. The era was an important bridging period into the Bronze age. Bronze Age By the advent of bronze, the populations of the settlements had swelled to the point where they could be called cities. Several city states formed, each ruled by a Sorcerer King. The oldest, and largest of them was Memphis. This saw a boom in Thulian culture, as art, religion, and architecture took off. Gone were the simple stone structures of times past, now replaced with obsidian temples, and gilded palaces. Iron Age The development of Iron tools and weapons lead to a period of expansion known as 'The crushing' Memphis gradually began to expand into and exert influence over surrounding kingdoms. The Battle of Sklepolos saw the final victory and conquest of the Under, and the crowning of Alexis I as King of all Thule. Royalist Era The status qoe remained undisturbed for six thousand years. As society evolved however, new ideas about liberalism began to take hold in the population. A parliament was founded in 1356, under King Michel IV. His successor, King William II dissolved parliament in 1402, prompting a brief return to autocratic rule. In 1406, a large number of the nobles started the First Dreadnought Civil War. At first, King William's army was swift to go on the offensive. They won several engagements, and pushed the rebels back to the eastern country. However, the reorganization of the Army by Lord Cromwell, and his innovative tactics, inflicted a devastating defeat on the royalists at the battle of Wessex river. During the battle, the numerically superior royalist pike man attacked over the one bridge Cromwell left undamaged, while the cavalry attempted to ford the river up stream, and flank the parliamentary forces. The infantry, charging across the bridge in dense columns, were cut down by accurate volleys from the parliamentary volunteers, made little progress. And the cavalry was slowed by the fording, and attacked by a hidden force of infantry. They were cut off on the wrong side of the river, and nearly destroyed. The royalist center eventually gave way, and William found himself in full retreat. His force was encircled at borling wood a week later, and he surrendered shortly after. .